


Honeyed Milk

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Breastfeeding, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Jesse is a rancher, Lactating Hanzo, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing, Older McCree, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Younger Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: The story of how Jesse McCree, dairy ranch owner, finds himself with a very rare and pretty male milker for his ranch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read the tags. Read the tags. In case you missed it, read the tags.
> 
> Ok, enjoy.

It was a dark and stormy morning in the middle of November when Jesse McCree was roused from his bed. A glance at his clock showed that it was 3:47 AM, thirteen minutes before he would have to be up anyway, but he still hated being woken up early, so he took his time dragging himself upright, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Outside he could hear thunder rolling and the sound of rain cascading down in a steady thrum.

Rain was a blessing really. New Mexico could go years without seeing a drop of it, but this particular year was seeing more than plenty to water the parched land. It would be a good year for the crop farmers at least, but Jesse was going to have to make an effort to soothe the cattle – thunderstorms could make them uneasy and sour the milk.

The Omnic waiting at his door stood patiently, light from the hallway spilling into his room. When he was finally capable of coherent thought, the man yawned one last time, “Now wha’s goin on?” he mumbled.

“A visitor has arrived at the main gate and begs to speak with you,” Athena, Winston’s creation, chimed gently. It was unnerving to hear such a gentle voice from the Omnic, but Jesse was loathe to tell his friend no when the device was more than useful.

He blinked after a moment and looked to the window, “Out in the rain? Shit, bring ‘em in before they drown.”

“Humans do not often drown in the rain,” came the ready reply, but Athena was already turning to leave the space and go do as told.

Jesse got to his feet and pulled a robe from his closet. He refused to put on pants until he had at least one pot of coffee. He toddled down the steps leading into the kitchen and saw that the coffee was still brewing. Likely because he wasn’t supposed to be up yet. Frowning at the device he huffed and turned to follow the sound of the front door closing.

The kitchen led into the large dining hall that could seat a small army, then into the foyer. Athena stood by the door, and a man stood in the middle of the space dripping a large puddle on the rug. “Shit, guy,” Jesse frowned as he looked over the shivering form, the man almost completely covered by a black duster coat soaked through, “Athena, get ‘em one of the electric blankets and something to change into.”

“I-I’m alr-r-right…” the voice had a distinct accent, warped by the way his teeth were chattering.

“No you ain’t,” Jesse said firmly, “C’mon, let’s get you out of those clothes,” he approached and reached for the coat.

The man relinquished it reluctantly, pulling his arms back around his midsection as the coat was taken away. With his figure revealed, Jesse had to do a double take because _wow_. He couldn’t have been older than twenty-five, probably younger, with long dark hair and pale skin. His clothes clung to him, showing off the rather impressive muscles he had for his size. But it was the eyes that threw Jesse; tired whiskey eyes looked up at him with a mixture of pleading and distrust.

When Jesse reached for the shirt the man pulled away. Jesse sighed, “It’s a’right. Here, let’s get you to a room then.”

He didn’t run a hotel, he was a cattle rancher. His house was big but he’d seen more than one charity case wander through his home. With the boy still shivering like a dry leaf in November, Jesse led him to the hallway connected to the foyer where three guest rooms sat unused for the time being.

He opened one of the doors as Athena returned with a blanket and clothes in-hand. He took the objects from the Omnic and handed them over, “Here. You get warm. Leave your clothes in front of the door an’ well get ‘em dry. There’s a bathroom over there,” he pointed to the door by the large bed, “Take a hot shower if you need.”

The boy looked at him, the distrust fading for something more grateful, “ _A-Arigatou_ ,” he murmured, dipping his head in a bow.

The door was closed and soon Jesse was left standing in the kitchen with a massive mug of coffee, pondering the beauty trying to warm up a few rooms away. Still though, he had work to do. One by one the rest of the crew came downstairs fully dressed and ready. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Winston, Lena, and Ana lived on the ranch with him, his own little family made up of homeless misfits. The rest of the crew would show up at the gate soon, if they hadn’t already.

Athena had toast and coffee ready for everyone to get some energy before they braved the wrath of the storm. Lena and Ana stayed behind to start breakfast, Jesse didn’t want them out in the rain anyway. He paused on his way out though, taking Ana aside.

He offered the Egyptian woman a smile, “Hey, the storm blew in a stray. Athena an’ I got ‘em set up in the guest room. Make ‘em a lil’ somethin’ to eat yeah?”

The woman seemed uncertain at first, skeptical, then her face softened and she nodded, “Of course dear.”

Jesse didn’t get much time to think about his pretty little stray after that. The morning was a cold mess of rain and wind and mud, calming the cattle and cleaning the barns while the storm slowly calmed itself down. He held off on milking to give the beasts time to settle down with the rain.

Everyone came in at seven, twenty-three people swarming the dining room with massive appetites. As always the battle of the bacon was fierce.

After breakfast, Jesse hung back as everyone went back out. He made his way back to the guest bedroom and knocked at the door gently. When no answer came he cleared his throat, “I’m comin’ in Partner,” he announced a moment later before opening the door.

His guest was curled up on top of the covers, wrapped in the electric blanket and bundled up tight. His long raven hair was spilled out over the pillows, eyes closed and breathing softly. Poor thing looked exhausted. He noted the empty tray of food on the nightstand. It looked like the dishes on it had been washed already.

He ducked out of the room to let the man sleep before heading back out to the ranch.

When he came back at noon he was immediately waylaid by Ana, the woman pushing another tray towards Jesse, “Your guest is awake, perhaps you should be the one to talk to him.” She doesn’t give the cowboy an option though, moving to push him towards the foyer, “I’ll save you a plate of food, dear, don’t worry.”

Jesse didn’t complain. He walked for the guest room and found the door slightly ajar. A light push swung it open and he found the man awake, sitting on the bed with his feet tucked under his legs. His eyes were already on Jesse, clearer than they had been in the early morning chaos, but still tired and uncertain. Though still dressed in baggy spare clothes, he had his black coat wrapped around his shoulders again, as if hiding himself away.

“Good to see you up,” Jesse broke the silence with a genuine grin, “Brought you lunch, you look like you could use it.”

He was met with a long stretch of silence. Briefly he recalled the Japanese that had spilled from the man’s tongue earlier, wondered if he spoke much English at all. But those bright amber eyes, damn near golden, held intelligence and knowing.

The man bowed his head deep, dark hair slipping off his shoulder, “Your hospitality is beyond kind. I am truly sorry to trouble you so…”

“Well I ain’ jus’ gonna let a pretty little thing like you drop dead on my doorstep,” Jesse invited himself into the space, set the tray down at the foot of the bed, “Would be nice to know how you ended up all the way out here. Seems like you came an awful long way. Athena said you asked for me by name.”

“Yes,” another dip of the head. The accent, the behavior, it all reminded Jesse so much of his old friend. Silence again, but Jesse recognized the man was choosing his words, looking for the right ones, “It is…a long story. I do not wish to take you from your duties.”

“Got more ‘n enough hands. The rain lightens the work load anyway,” that was a lie, but he needed to know why such a pretty little angel looked so broken. Curled in on himself, eyes down, shoulders hunched. Jesse walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed a lightweight IKEA armchair from where it sat against the wall, pulling it close to the bed so he could sit, “How about we start with a name.”

The man looked up at him, watched him before he tightened his hold on his jacket, “Sh…Shimada Hanzo.”

“Shimada huh…” he paused because that name seemed so familiar. “Wait, Shimada. Any relation to a Genji Shimada?”

Jesse didn’t know what to make of the relief on the man’s face, “Yes. My brother.”

The cowboy relaxed, feeling himself let out an easy breath, “I dunno if you came here lookin’ for him, but Genji took off a few years ago. But I tell you, Hanzo, so long as you ain’t your father then you’re welcome here as long as you need.”

The relief seemed even stronger, the man’s eyes brightening, “Genji is in Nepal. This I know. But…I needed to get away. My father died, and with the momentary loss of someone to control me I…needed to run. Genji and I had shared messages before, while he was here. He spoke so fondly of you. It was Genji who told me to take the opportunity to flee. To run before someone else could get to me, could…sell me away. He told me to go find you, that you could help me. I am sorry, I had nowhere else to go.”

“Hey now, easy Sweetness,” Jesse shifted and folded one ankle up over his knee, relaxing in the chair, “Genji is a damn good friend. I helped him out of a tight spot an’ I’m more ‘n willin’ to help you out too. Before he left he did mention that his brother was in a shitty spot, that he would be tryin’ ta help you. Mind tellin’ me what that’s about?”

He watched Hanzo curl back in on himself, a sense of fear and uncertainty curling around him. “If I tell you, I fear…” he swallowed.

“It’s a’right. You don’ gotta tell me-“

“But I must,” Hanzo looked up, determination and something like pain on his face, “My father owned me. Now someone else does. They will likely sell me to the highest bidder, my name will fetch a high price,” he looked paralyzed by fear and pain, as if the words were being torn from his skin. “My father looked at me with shame, despite my every attempt to be what he had wanted of me. He could not look past my…defect.”

Jesse frowned when he realized what Hanzo was afraid of, “Sweetness, I ain’ gonna give you back. Not only is that wrong after all you gone through to get here, which I imagine is a lot, but Genji would cut me to ribbons if the thought so much as crossed my mind. Like I said, you don’ gotta tell me-“

“But I _do_ … Genji said you could help, that you would…know how to help my specific problem. Please, Jesse McCree, I am in pain.”

The cowboy blinked, “Wait, are you hurt?”

“No I… I am not hurt,” he took a deep breath as if to steady himself. Slowly he sat up straighter, his hands let go of the jacket and pulled it down.  Jesse’s eyes immediately caught the patches of wetness at the front of the shirt, watched as Hanzo reached down and slowly pulled that off too.

His skin was silky smooth, every inch of it beautiful and glorious. He was the prettiest thing Jesse thought he’d ever seen. His eyes then caught the tattoo along his left arm and shoulder, blatant and beautiful, azure dragons curling down the length of his arm like a sleeve. But even that was taken in only at a glance when Jesse caught sight of the _real_ problem.

“Oh Sweetness,” he breathed, equal parts shocked and sympathetic.

Hanzo’s pectorals were swollen almost obscenely, his nipples both puffy and engorged. He could see the dried spots of milk that had been leaking down his skin, trailing down his abdomen.

A Milker. More specifically, a very rare _male_ Milker. Supposedly one in ten-thousand men were born with the genetic anomaly. For most people it didn’t change much, hell a lot of men with it made a fair amount of money from their supposed problem – male milk was rare and highly sought after as a potent aphrodisiac. Drug companies used it for medication. It wasn’t a bad thing. Unless one was raised in a _severely old fashioned_ Japanese family.

Genji had often spoken fondly of his brother. It was stated once or twice that the man was unique in his own way, special. _This_ , however, had not been mentioned.

“I don’ have any supplies on-hand for that. But I’ll have Lena run into town and get you something to help, an’ order a proper machine online,” Jesse said. However he knew, judging by the panicked look on Hanzo’s face, that those options would still need time. “You can’t…I mean, it don’ work on yourself?”

“Using my hands? It is…painful…ineffective,” he shook his head, “Please, I beg of you. It has been two weeks at least.”

“Shit…” Jesse rubbed a hand over his mouth as he watched Hanzo’s pleading eyes. Human Milkers could produce a lot, and Hanzo seemed at a prime age. Going two weeks without any proper relief had to be hell. Studying the man’s face, Jesse sighed through his nose, “Do you want me, or would you prefer someone else? I can fetch-“

“ _Please_ ,” the sound was so strained and desperate that Jesse’s heart felt near to breaking.

“Alright Darlin, but… I mean it’ll have an- oh, ok…” before he finished Hanzo had scrambled from the bed and into McCree’s chair, straddling his thighs with strong legs and pinning him with pleading eyes. Hanzo straightened his back and pushed his chest out, his hand coming around to push into Jesse’s hair and get a good grip. His arguments died away.

Jesse leaned in and wrapped his lips around the left nipple, latching on and giving it one light flick of his tongue. Already he felt the first drops spill onto his tongue, savory and rich. He took a breath and then suckled his first pull, the flavor bursting across his tongue. It tasted incredible, all Human Milkers had good tasting milk, but this was the first that McCree had ever gotten to taste.

The _moan_ that Hanzo let out was pure sin, sweet as honey and went straight to Jesse’s dick faster than the action of suckling did. It was sex and relief in one tone, the man’s head falling back as he shoved his chest further into McCree’s face.

Guilt flared in his chest. He found Hanzo beautiful and attractive, but he was _at least_ ten years younger than Jesse and desperate for relief. He only trusted Jesse because of Genji.

Another long pull had his concerns melting away. He could feel his head getting fuzzy, his cock getting hard. His arms looped firmly around Hanzo’s hips and he yanked the younger closer and moved to switch tits, latching onto the right eagerly to start pulling from it. Hanzo kept letting out little soft sounds of relief and want, one of his hands coming down to grab at Jesse’s arm, pulling his hand up to rest on his open breast. Without a single thought, McCree kneaded at the mound of firm muscle, feeling drops of milk drip down over his hand with each renewed squeeze.

He could get addicted to this too easily, he realized during another pull. His arm tightened its hold and pulled Hanzo down, grinding that perfect ass down on his clothed erection. For his part, the younger seemed eager to return the gesture with little huffs of sound.

When Jesse pulled away Hanzo gave a grunt of displeasure, “Wh…”

“Shhh,” McCree pressed light kisses to the swollen areola, “Fuck you taste like heaven. But Darlin if I keep drinkin’ I might do something we’ll both sorely regret later.”

“You want my body – have it. Just please don’t stop…”

The tone had once again become desperate, making Jesse’s heart squeeze painfully, “I’m not gonna take advantage of you. I know it hurts, I’m gonna help. Can you wait until tonight?”

Hanzo’s whine was pathetic and weak, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over. Perhaps the milk affected more than just those who drank it. He went to push the man up onto his feet when Hanzo surged forward with a frustrated sound, “You said you would help me! If you want my body then take what you desire.”

Jesse groaned and latched back onto one of those waiting nipples to the sound of a relieved sigh. Then Hanzo was rolling his hips, rubbing himself, setting Jesse’s senses aflame with arousal as he ground down once more on his cock.

“I’ll suck i-it if you want. Wrap my lips around your cock, let you cum in my mouth,” the sudden string of dirty thoughts made Jesse tense up for a brief moment before attacking those beautiful breasts with renewed vigor, lips and hand aiming to draw out every last drop. And Hanzo continued on without stopping, “Or you can lay me down on the bed, fuck me and feed at the same time… I know you want it, I can feel it. I’ll be good for you just…don’t stop.”

All of those ideas sounded great, really. Unable to help himself, the man scooted to the edge of the chair and stood quickly, pushing Hanzo down to the bed, curling over him, not missing a beat and not taking his mouth off of his prize. His hips bucked hard, grinding against a pert, willing ass being offered to him. He had a distant thought, wondering how long it had been – over a year at least. It certainly hadn’t been with someone as _beautiful_ as Hanzo.

For his part, Hanzo let out a little wailing sound of joy, wrapped his legs around Jesse’s hips and pushed hard into the contact. He could imagine it, them with no clothes, him pounding that pretty little ass until Hanzo came without being touched, came just from being fucked while Jesse nursed from him. He wondered if it was possible, hoped it was, hoped he would get that chance.

When he came undone it was all at once. His lips broke their seal around a sensitive areola as his hips bucked with an unsteady rhythm, feeling his own seed drip down the inside of his thigh in his pants. He still felt the strong desire for more, but after a few ropes he could feel himself softening. He wasn’t as young as he used to be.

He felt full, didn’t know how much he had drank but he felt _drunk_ with it.

“Jesse…” Hanzo panted, “Please…just a little more…”

The man seemed insatiable, still rocking his hips against the heavy fabric of Jesse’s jeans, whining and pleading. The pecs seemed slightly less swollen, and a part of him knew that Hanzo _could_ wait until later that night when he got a proper device to handle it.

Instead he leaned forward and wrapped his lips back around a nipple and took another pull, moaning a low sound as the man beneath him gasped a breath and humped helplessly against Jesse’s crotch. It took only a few more draws of sweet milk before he heard Hanzo’s little strangled cry as he tensed up, shivering as he came in his pants.

Jesse pulled away with one last kiss, humming a defeated sound, “Shit…that’s…”

“Thank you, McCree-Sama,” the younger panted softly, his eyes shining with embarrassment and appreciation all at once. Such lovely eyes, Jesse thought wistfully.

Jesse slowly straightened up, clearing his throat, “Anytime, Sweetness…” he managed and swallowed hard, “We’ll…get you a proper device for handling that yourself in the future.”

Hanzo smirked, “And if I still want you to help me?”

Jesse swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry, “Well…hard to say no to that.”

When he finally managed to leave the room to find a change of pants, he knew he was well and truly fucked from the soft giggles he heard from a satisfied Hanzo behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to have a few parts that I might write at a much later date. For the time being though, consider it a oneshot.


End file.
